versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Samus Aran
Samus Aran is the protagonist of the Metroid series. Background Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the Biologic Space Laboratories research station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Stats Attack Potency: Small Star Level '(Condensed the entirety of Dark Aether into energy and used it to stabilize Light Aether. )| '''Unknown '''due to lack of feats | 'Small Star Level (Froze a star with her Ice Beam.), Multi-Galaxy Level+ 'with White Holes (Countered the Black Holes that were consuming the universe with the white hole power granted to her by the Animus) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''(Can consistently tag and keep up with Ridley, who can move as fast as Samus' ship, which crossed an entire galaxy in a short time. )| '''Unknown '''due to lack of feats | '''Unknown, likely equal to her canon version. Durability: Small Star Level (Capable of surviving the energy conversion of Dark Aether) | Town Level '''(Survived a crash-landing from space) | '''Small Star Level (Her suit withstood being able to emit the energy to freeze a star. Cannot scale to her White Holes because they would kill her if she tried to use them.) Hax: Invulnerability (With Lightning Armor), Time Manipulation (With Phase Drift), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (With Gravity Suit), Radiation (Can inject Phazon into the enemy's body with Hyper Grapple), Phasing (With various beams), Absolute Zero (With Ice Beam), Black Hole Creation (With the Darkburst), Spatial Manipulation (With the Sonic Boom), Resistance to Invisibility (With most of her visors). Intelligence: Above Average (Has great knowledge of combat and science.) Stamina: High '(Can fight for multiple hours without tiring out, can keep fighting despite having taken a lot of damage.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Prowess: Thanks to her genetic enhancements, she has a physical build that surpasses human limits. Her sheer agility is enough to be able to jump from cliffs to cliffs without wearing her suit. Her enhanced senses improve her sharpshooting skills. *'Lightning Armor:' Surrounds Samus in green energy neutralizing any attack and increasing the range of her melee attacks. Consumes Aeion. *'Beam Burst:' Turns Samus's beams into a Gatling laser, rapid firing them with the same effect they have before. Consumes Aeion. *'Phase Drift:' Samus slows down time for everything aside from herself. Consumes Aeion. Techniques Equipment *'Power Suit:' The suit of armor that Samus inherited from the Chozo. Boosts her physicality even further. Allows Samus to use plenty of weapons and abilities. *'Varia Suit:' A direct upgrade to the Power Suit. Halves incoming damage. Features various life-support systems. Protects against fire, cold, and acid. Thrusters on her back can be used for air dashing and even brief periods of flight. Can incorporate new technology into its design, upgrading itself with anything mechanical. Can be absorbed into Samus's body or resummoned at any time. *'Gravity Suit:' The strongest commonly acquired suit she can acquire. Same features as Varia suit, but better. 70% Damage Reduction. Allows free movement underwater and provides protection from magma. Negates low or extreme gravity effects. *'PED Suit:' Stands for Phazon Enhancement Device Suit. As its name implies, it allows Samus to utilize Phazon to her advantage. Can absorb Phazon to recover health. Allows Samus to enter Hypermode. Hypermode immensely increases Samus' power and durability, and also allows her to use Phazon-empowered abilities. **'Hyper Beam:' Fires extremely potent Phazon shots at a quick rate. **'Hyper Ball:' Allows Samus to fire salvos of short-ranged homing Phazon beams in her Morph Ball form. **'Hyper Missiles:' Create massive explosions upon impact. **'Hyper Grapple:' Injects Phazon directly into the enemy's body when grabbing them. *'Zero Suit:' The skin-tight bodysuit that Samus wears underneath her Power Suit. In this suit, she can only use her Paralyzer Pistol and her rocket boots. The Paralyzer fires beams that stun the enemy. The Paralyzer can turn into a beam whip. The rocket boots allow Samus to perform more powerful kicks and propel herself with them. *'Arm Cannon:' Has various Beams, most of them having unlimited ammo. Can also fire missiles or super missiles It can be used to interact with computers. *'Power Beam:' Basic weapon. The Power Beam does little damage to more powerful enemies, although it can easily kill weaker enemies. It's the fastest-firing beam. Its range, while inconsistent, has often shown to have the same range of other beams. Despite being her weakest beam, it can create large craters. **'Charge Beam:' General upgrade to all beams allowing them to be charged for a more damaging shot. With the diffusion upgrade, when the charged shot hits, it releases smaller balls that deal extra damage. While charging up, Samus can use her spin jump as a pseudo-Screw Attack. ***'Tractor Beam: '''A charged beam, before being fired, can pull in items and attacks. Using this method, Samus was able to defeat Dark Samus by absorbing her attacks and sending them back at her. **'Wide Beam:' Shoots three normal beams at the same time doing more damage. It's harder to dodge than the normal beam given it's larger hit area. **'Long Beam: Allows Samus's Beam to travel much farther than before. **'''Wave Beam: Does more damage than the Power Beam. Can pass through obstacles. **'Ice Beam:' In the middle when it comes to power. Can freeze enemies solid. Weaker enemies are frozen just by being near the shot. Once froze an entire star with the weapon. **'Plasma Beam:' Samus's most powerful standard beam. Can pass through enemies. Can ignite foes. Has shorter range than some other beams. **'Dark Beam:' Fires blasts that encase targets in dark matter, inhibiting their mobility, bonus damage against light creatures. Charging forms a mass of dark energy that has the strange ability to encase targets, and harden them into a brittle shell. The above can hit multiple enemies. Has limited ammo. **'Light Beam:' Fires blasts of light that can ignite opponents. Charging forms a mass of light energy that fires multiple beams of light in a shotgun-like effect. Deals more damage to dark-based enemies. Has limited ammo. **'Annihilator Beam:' Fires a hybrid blast of both light and dark energy with homing capabilities, dealing incredible damage and possessing the properties of both the Light and Dark beams. The Charged version doesn't home in but fires a blast with an impressive radius that additionally stuns foes. **'Nova Beam:' An extremely powerful high-frequency beam used by Space Pirates. Can effectively bypass durability and phase through certain materials. **'Grapple Beam:' A beam that allows Samus to latch onto tether points and certain surfaces. Can be used to draw enemies in and disarm them. Can use it to absorb or transfer energy to the target. *'Volt Driver:' It fires quick-moving electrical blasts with a fast rate of fire and spray capability. When fully charged, the weapon fires a large, slow-moving explosive sphere of energy that causes massive damage to a target. *'Battlehammer:' Powered by a small nuclear reactor. Fires green arcing projectiles that cause an explosion on impact. Cannot be charged. *'Magmaul:' Fires molten projectiles with a large splash radius. The projectiles bounce off walls and objects and explode after three seconds. When charged, it produces a larger and more damaging projectile with a much greater splash radius. *'Shock Coil:' Emits a short-ranged, continuous burst of concentrated, high-density neutrinos, and seeks the nearest target. The amount of damage done to the target increases with prolonged fire. *'Judicator:' Shoots supercooled plasma at near absolute zero temperatures and ricochet off impacted surfaces. When charged, it fires three shots. *'Imperialist:' It fires a powerful, long-ranged laser beam with incredible accuracy. Is capable of zooming in. Slow fire rate and can't be charged. *'Omega Cannon:' It fires a powerful but slow-moving ball of radioactive energy that has a timed detonation, traveling a significant distance before exploding, unless it comes into contact with an object, in which case it will detonate immediately. Capable of hurting Gorea's final form, which was immune to all the other weapons she had. *'Missile Launcher:' Fires small missiles that deal more damage than Samus' basic beam. Has a maximum of 500. They have homing capabilities. Can regain lost missiles or Super Missiles by simply focusing. **'Super Missiles:' An even more powerful version of the missile. They're separate from missiles, with their own limit being of about 100. Can also home in on opponents. **'Seeker Missiles:' Allow to Samus to target up to five different enemies at once and fire five missiles simultaneously. Can also lock on to a single opponent five times at once to well fire five missiles at once at them. **'Ice Missiles:' Special missiles that can freeze enemies. Virtually no difference from the Ice Beam. **'Diffusion Missiles:' A set of chargeable ice missiles that creates a cluster of ice energy upon impact. *'Charge Combo:' Occurs when firing a missile while charging a charge shot. Changes depending on the Beam used. **'Wave Buster:' Fires a constant stream of electricity, paralyzing the target completely. **'Ice Spreader:' Fires a powerful blast of ice that can travel up to 20 meters until reaching a target. When this occurs, the shot explodes and creates a fast-spreading layer of ice over the target and surrounding area. **'Flamethrower:' Releases a very short-ranged stream of fire that dealing immense damage to anything it touches. **'Darkburst:' A very slow-moving projectile, but on impact will create a black hole, sucking in all nearby enemies to a dark dimension. **'Sunburst:' Fires a large but slow-moving projectile, a sphere of intensely bright, rainbow-tinted light. If the cluster is close to a target, it will fire rays of intense heat to an opponent that is within in reach. **'Sonic Boom:' An extremely fast projectile; so fast, in fact, that it will instantly appear next to the target. The Sonic Boom tears a rift in space, severely damaging any nearby enemies. *'Morph Ball:' Samus transforms into a small sphere with quick movements. On its own can tear through hordes of smaller enemies. With the Boost Ball module, can propel herself at great speed. With the Spider Ball, she can climb up walls and ceilings with no issues. *'Bombs:' Samus' main method of attack while using the Morph Ball. Drops small but potent bombs. Can drop an unlimited amount of them. Can be combined with the beams to drop a higher number of bombs, or to drop bombs with special effects. **'Plasma Bombs:' Orbit around Samus for a short time. **'Ice Bombs:' Orbit around Samus and freeze enemies on contact. **'Wave Bombs:' Fly away in an X-pattern. *'Power Bombs:' One of Samus' most powerful weapons. They have the ability to spread a high-temperature heat wave over a large area, impacting living things... which is a nice way of saying they can vaporize humans instantly. The blast also appears to cause a vacuum. Originally had a limited number, but she can now use as many as she pleases, but has some cooldown. Can cause the earth to erupt like a volcano. *'Space Jump:' A module that allows Samus to somersault up infinitely. *'Screw Attack:' Allows Samus to emit energy waves from points on her armor while she somersaults into the air, turning her into a rotating energy blade of death and destruction. Cuts through enemies and structures like a knife through butter. *'Speed Booster:' Allows Samus to run at increased speeds. Destroys just about everything in her way. Can stop and conserve her kinetic energy and release it again flying in any direction she chooses including straight up into the air. This technique is known as Shinespark. *'Combat Visor:' Features a targeting system for keeping track of enemies, as well as a radar display that shows the location of all enemies in the room. The Scan Visor shows Samus information about the target. The Thermal Visor allows Samus to see things by their heat signature. The X-Ray Beam allows Samus to see through enemies' skin and armor, as well as aiding her when the light is scarce. The Dark Visor allows Samus to see objects interdimensionally. The Echo Visor allows Samus to see sound waves. With the Command Visor, Samus can call her Gunship to bomb the enemy. Key Canon w/ ordinary suits | Canon w/ Zero Suit | Samus & Joey Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Tossed Zeta Metroids over her shoulder with one hand. *Has actually been able to toss around creatures five to ten times her size before. *Pulled Vorash out of lava, the Vorash weighs an approximate 88.95 tons. *Managed to lift the massive Kraid's foot off of her. *Her beams can easily destroy large structures and massive enemies. *Can match Ridley, who is powerful enough to destroy large plateaus. *Caused an underwater volcano to erupt. *Can damage Tallon Metroids, which can survive the collision of Leviathan against Tallon IV. Said collision created a massive crater visible from outer space. *Highly superior to Dark Samus, who survived the collapse of Dark Aether while already weakened. Speed/Reactions *Has caught bullets right after they were fired from the gun. *Her Speed Booster allows her to casually break the sound barrier. *Dodged shots from thousands of enemies simultaneously. *Moved faster than Kraid could track. *Can run faster than sound in Zebes, which has a level of gravity 960 times superior to Earth's. *Casually dodges lasers. *Can tag enemies that can react to the Light Beam. *Can keep up with Dark Samus, who flies through dimensions on her own. Durability/Endurance *Can survive falls that would kill normal humans. *No-sold being stomped on by Kraid. *Without her suit, tanked a beating from Ridley *Without her suit, survived the crash of her ship. *Withstood a blast that obliterated the mountain behind her with ease. *Blocked a powerful blast from a monster with just her arm. *Tanked a point-blank Gravity Bomb. *Endures attacks from all sorts of powerful creatures like Ridley or Dark Samus. *Her suit is always unfazed by the explosions of the Power Bombs, even at point-blank range. Skill/Intelligence *Defeats giant monsters several times her size on an almost daily basis. *Easily the most skilled soldier in the Galactic Federation. *Has defeated multiple bounty hunters like her. *Killed the Metroid Queen. *Fought against the Zebesian Space Pirates for years. *Fought her way through a planet filled with space pirates multiple times. *Defeated Mother Brain, one of the Chozo's most complicated creations, twice. *Exterminated the Metroid race and their many clones. *Singlehandedly ended a cross-dimensional war. *Defeated Ridley multiple times. *Defeated Dark Samus and the planet Phaaze. *Despite having all the odds stacked against her, managed to defeat the SA-X. *Defeated the almost godlike being Gorea. Powerscaling Samus only requires scaling when it comes to speed, and since she's consistently able to tag Ridley, that is extremely simple. Weaknesses *Severe emotional stress can cause her suit to malfunction. *Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, although triggering it is difficult and rare. *Nowhere near as powerful in her Zero Suit. *Limited pool of Aeion, Light and Dark energy, Missiles, and Power Bombs. Sources Breloom-da-Bassgod's DeviantArt (Permission given to NocturnBros) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Metroid Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Humans Category:Small Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Town Level Category:Time Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Armor Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Whip Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Composite Profiles Category:Bounty Hunters